Hihonshō
The Meeting Sitting up on the roof of the Akatsuki building, which overlooked most of the Guild Harem, was the boy Len, one of the newest members of the Akatsuki Guild, who had joined sometime during their settlement in the Haven. He was typing on a keyboard, his Archive Magic active like it often was. "Where...are you....?" He murmured, not at all like his normal, sweet, even girlish voice. Pressing what could be seen as the ENTER key, he managed to summon a large screen with several faces on it. "Hello, Mosag-sama. Alexis-sama. The rest. I am pleased to see you are doing well." Alexis's face contorted into a rather brutal snarl. "Just tell us what's going here? Have you gotten what we wanted!?" "Alexis…" Mosag let out an exasperated sigh. "It depends." Len ignored the woman's irritable attitude. "I have learned several things here. Tell me again what you wish to know, and I will go to the trouble of explaining." "Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss...tell me how to break their bonds; snap them in two, and leave them CRAWLING IN THE DARK!" Too...hammy. "...Mosag-sama, you have my condolences." Len sighed, speaking directly to the man himself, before turning back to Alexis. "Like any humans, Akatsuki members have their own weaknesses. Several being users of the elements, Vivian is weak to water, although nothing but a highly skilled water user can topple that woman. Momoko, it is best to employ lightning-based magic against her Water Dragon Slayer skill. Wendy is a young girl, she can't handle as much as she thinks she can, her stamina runs low, however, as a Sky-based Slayer, polluted areas are where she falters. Jason...I'm not quite sure that man has a weakness. His power seems to be limitless, however, right now, he's lost a considerable amount of that power." "In a coma!?" Mosag jumped at this. "Then kill him now, boy!" "I cannot." Len replied firmly. "What is this!?" Mosag almost seemed outrage. "You defy orders! Have you fallen for this man!?" "N-no! Not at all!" Len denied this even more firmly. "However, if I attack him now, their attention will surely shift from the Gehaburn situation to me. Alaskiel, as you know, is skilled in Memory Make and other memory magics. He could easily probe my mind for answers, and their attention will be shifted to the Council." Alexis stroked her chin, mulling it over. "...Wierd. Kinda cliche though; the mole had fallen for the dashing, gallant knight, and thus he joined forces with the hero. Kinda like one of those spy novels, but dripping with homoeroticism. I like it. But what to do here...hmm...." "Mosag-sama, once again, you have my condolences." Len was visibly irritated by Alexis. "Back to my report. Erza is unable to handle berserker-type fighters. Ichigo and Ringo, while capable fighters in a pair, lose most of their power if their chains are shattered. This makes them possibly the most vulnerable of us all. Mary...she uses water, and would share the same weakness to lightning-based magic as Momoko. However, she is easily distracted by Vivian, her older sister. And...this is all I have procured in terms of vulnerabilities." Alexis clapped her hands. "Very good. Now...should we allow the troops to set out? Those weaknesses will serve me well..." she looked to a series of test tubes. "Soon...very soon. Soon, it shall all play out as I planned." "...Alexis-sama, you can't be seriously considering...that?" Len asked, with an edge of disgust in his voice. What was it that he was so repulsed by. "You are truly insane. A power such as that...it will eat you up." Alexis sighed. "I'm sick of you people questioning me. It's IRRITATING. Every day, every waking minute. I wish you idiots would just shut the hell up and let me do my work. Now, anything else?" "Yes." Len sighed. "Alexis-sama, please kindly remove the stick from your ass." Alexis growled at this . "Silence, you!" "Don't get mad at me because I'm right." Len chuckled at his bosses childish behaviour. "Jason has children in his harem more mature than you." Alexis crossed her arms, not even responding. "Grrrr...." Sighing, she came to a conclusion. "If all else fails, then I will take the field and kill two birds with one stone. It's as simple as that." "I'd rather not have to bury my daughter." Mosag flashed Alexis a warning glance. "You are too eager, and nothing good with come of that." "Either way..." Len already knew their rocky relationship, and spoke before Alexis could snap back at her father. "I think this is all I can report to you. I'm going to return to the guild and resume my role as "Len", until you feel the need to recall me." "Alright. I do hope you will continue to perform this job admirably." Mosag turned off the connection, and turned to face his daughter. "While it pains me to put trust in such a reckless plan...how much faith do you have it this, Alexis?" Alexis grumbled, "I trust that little bastard as far as I can throw him. But he's of use right now, and we can't take any help for granted. But how dare you doubt me. I can handle this all by myself. People, doubting me all the time. It's fuckin' sickening. I'll show you all..." She crossed her arms, leaving in a huff. "Alexis...it's not that I'm doubting you, not at all." Mosag placed a hand to his aged forehead. "But you've always been like this. Ever since you were a child, you've always been overeager, always wanting to bite off more than you could chew, and it always ended with you getting hurt. I don't want you to wind up dying out there. Your mother is already dead. You are all I have left, Alexis. I cannot lose you as well." "I understand, father. But...I am disappointing. I know you don't doubt me, but have a little faith, dammit...It's pissing me off. I've matured and become stronger, and I'll show you what I'm capable of!" Alexis triumphantly declared. Mosag sighed. "Alright." His gaze turned serious. "But promise me this. Promise me you will not die. You've never broken a promise, be they for the good or for the bad, and the universe will not make you a liar on this day." Alexis's lip curled slightly, baring a smile. "I promise I shall not let you down." FIN